I (kinda) dislike you
by dyorayaki
Summary: "Hai! Namaku Huang Zitao!" murid seram itu berseru riang dengan aksen yang aneh sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Suaranya cempreng dan tinggi, tidak pas dengan wajahnya yang seram seperti satpam. (platonic!taosoo/kid!fic)


Bukan mau Kyungsoo duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Bukan maunya juga duduk sebangku dengan murid baru yang seram dan bermata panda ini. Salahkan ibunya yang bangun kesiangan, membuatnya terburu-buru dan terlambat sehingga tidak sempat mencari tempat duduk dan teman duduk yang strategis—singgasananya ternyata telah direbut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Hai! Namaku Huang Zitao!" murid seram itu berseru riang dengan aksen yang aneh sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Suaranya cempreng dan tinggi, tidak pas dengan wajahnya yang seram seperti satpam, tapi senyumnya manis dan mata serta bibirnya terlihat seperti kucing. Pantat Zitao tidak berhenti bergoyang sejak Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, terlihat sekali anak itu sangat bersemangat dengan sekolah barunya. Kyungsoo ragu-ragu tersenyum dan mau tak mau menjabat tangan Zitao yang lumayan besar untuk anak seumurannya.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo meringis kecil karena Zitao meremas tangan kecilnya.

"Si mata besar!" sebuah suara berat menyahut.

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Baekhyun yang duduk agak jauh di depannya, sedang menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah kemudian meringis menunjukkan giginya yang hitam-hitam pada Kyungsoo. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol ikut-ikutan, menjulur-julurkan lidahnya seperti ular mabuk sambil memutar-mutar bola mata, lalu keduanya tertawa dan melakukan tos. Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati.

"Si mata besar?" Zitao mengulang ejekan Baekhyun tapi nada suaranya terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Kyungsoo mengedikan bahu.

"Kupingnya besar."

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sulit diartikan, antara bingung dan penasaran. Kyungsoo baru saja akan menjelaskan arti kata yang dia ucapkan tadi tapi Zitao memotong—

"Matamu besar."—sambil meringis polos. Kyungsoo menghela napas, menahan berbagai gejolak amarah yang mungkin bisa dimiliki oleh seorang anak umur delapan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Pak guru yang entah kapan datangnya berseru tak kalah cerianya dengan Zitao, suara khasnya beradu dengan lengkingan-lengkingan bernada tinggi dari anak-anak umur delapan tahunan yang notabene masih belum bisa mengontrol pita suara mereka (atau setidaknya menutup mulut mereka). Termasuk Zitao ini, murid itu masih setia mengoceh ini-itu dengan bahasa yang Kyungsoo tidak paham sama sekali.

"...Kris-ge!" hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo tangkap selama sepuluh menit ia mendengar Zitao bicara.

"Oh, dan hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru! Yaaaaay!" Pak guru bertepuk tangan dan seketika semua pandangan tertuju pada bangku paling belakang dimana Kyungsoo dan anak aneh itu duduk (termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sekali lagi ngikik melihat Kyungsoo). Zitao meringis pede. Dengan sigap ia berdiri, membusungkan dada lalu berteriak.

" _Selamat pagi namaku Zitao_!"

Seisi kelas tertawa, dan Zitao ikut tertawa. Pak guru mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, "namanya Zitao dan dia dari China, benar kan, Zitao?"

Zitao mengangguk antusias.

"Aku di Korea bersama Kris-ge!" lagi-lagi Zitao berseru dengan bahasa Koreanya yang kurang jelas. Seisi kelas kembali tertawa dan Zitao duduk, pantatnya lagi-lagi bergerak liar. Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pemilik bokong itu ke bulan jadi dia bisa duduk dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada sedikitpun gerakan tidak penting dari tempat duduknya.

Bisik-bisik antusias dari anak-anak manis itu segera berganti dengan erangan lemah ketika Pak guru mengeluarkan buku matematika. Mereka tidak suka matematika, tidak ada yang suka matematika, semua benci matematika karena matematika menyebalkan dan tidak asyik. Tidak ada yang doyan matematika kecuali Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, tentu saja selalu ada anak yang tidak kooperatif dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Pak guru tersenyum kemudian menyuruh semua muridnya yang lucu-lucu untuk mengeluarkan buku tulis mereka, dan anak-anak tiba-tiba jadi semangat karena menulis (mencorat-coret) itu mengasyikkan!

Zitao adalah salah satu dari mereka. Pantatnya lagi-lagi bergoyang liar, seakan-akan ia mempunyai ekor dan Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabar. Bagaimana ia bisa berhitung dengan suasana tidak tenang seperti ini? Itu dia, Kyungsoo akan pindah dari sini. Kyungsoo akan menggusur Baekhyun atau Chanyeol atau bahkan Minseok sekalipun untuk pindah dari sini.

Ia mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kenapa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, semua mata tertuju padanya dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba gugup. Ia menoleh-noleh panik, dan tiba-tiba lupa apa yang mau dikatakan tadi.

"Kyungsoo ingin ke kamar mandi pak guru!" Zitao menyelonoh sok tahu.

"Kyungsoo ngompol!" Chanyeol berseru.

"Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak ngompol! Benar kan Kyungsoo?!" Zitao tidak terima teman barunya dituduh mengompol! Enak saja! Zitao yakin Kyungsoo pakai popok! (Karena ia masih menggunakannya sst). Kyungsoo menggeleng mengiyakan sanggahan Zitao. Tadi dia mau bilang apa, ya?

"Kyungsoo tidak berani ke kamar mandi sendiri!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol nyerocos tidak tahu aturan dan Pak guru melirik galak pada Chanyeol, dan Zitao manyun.

"Kyungsoo berani!"

"Tidak berani!"

"Berani!"

"Tidak!"

Zitao dan Chanyeol saling berteriak dan Kyungsoo semakin lupa pada tujuan awalnya mengangkat tangan. Pak guru ribut meng-hush Zitao dan Chanyeol, tapi kedua bocah itu tidak mau berhenti. Kyungsoo kesal. Ia sama sekali lupa kenapa ia mengangkat tangannya dan sekarang kelas jadi tambah gaduh karena murid-murid yang lain sibuk meneriaki Zitao dan Chanyeol ( _featuring_ Pak guru). Akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan pantatnya kembali ke kursinya. Cemberut kuadrat.

Zitao yang tanggap akan situasi akhirnya ikut diam dan cemberut. Pantatnya berhenti bergoyang.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan!"

 _Kamu juga,_ Kyungsoo membatin.

.

Sekarang waktunya pelajaran memasak bersama Bu Cinta. Anak-anak senang, karena bisa mencomot ini itu di dapur. Kyungsoo juga senang! Kyungsoo suka sekali memasak ia bermimpi bisa menjadi juru masak saat dewasa kelak. Dengan semangat ia mengangkat kaki-kaki kecilnya menelusuri lorong menuju dapur sekolah favoritnya, mendahului teman-temannya yang lain agar bisa dapat kehormatan untuk membuka pintu dapur lebih dulu.

Segera setelah pintu dapur di dorong oleh tangan mungilnya semua murid menghambur, mengambil celemek dan mencari meja favorit masing-masing. Namun, karena hari ini ada murid baru, maka pasangan memasak adalah teman sebangku dan meja memasaknya ditentukan oleh Bu Cinta.

Kyungsoo melotot dan hampir menangis karena kalau dilihat-lihat Zitao bukan tipe yang pandai mengaduk adonan atau bahkan memecah telur. Tapi siapa yang mau mendengar keluh-kesahnya, paling-paling kalau Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya lagi ia akan disangka ingin buang air besar oleh Zitao.

Ya sudah, deh. Kyungsoo pasrah saja, paling-paling yang dilakukan Zitao hanya bengong.

Tapi sayang sekali Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar dalam menebak-nebak sesuatu.

Sayang sekali Zitao tidak hanya aktif kalau sedang duduk. Jika sedang berdiri ternyata lebih parah. Kyungsoo hampir salah memasukkan garam ke adonan kuenya karena Zitao sibuk lompat-lompat kecil di sampingnya sambil bertanya "apa aku boleh mencicip? Apa aku boleh mengaduk adonannya? Apa aku boleh makan cokelatnya?".

Kyungsoo mengambil napas panjang, ibunya selalu bilang "tarik napas... buang lewat mulut... tarik napas... buang..." pada kakaknya jika kakaknya sedang kesulitan, dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang dalam kesulitan besar ia tidak yakin apakah oksigen dalam paru-parunya cukup untuk menahan gejolak amarah ini.

Pergerakan tubuh Zitao semakin liar dan puncaknya ia menyenggol sebuah telur yang Kyungsoo siapkan untuk adonan kuenya hingga akhirnya jatuh dan pecah.

Kyungsoo memekik. Zitao melotot kaget.

Bu Cinta segera bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Zitao bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan Kyungsoo dengan teganya menunjuk Zitao sebagai pelaku kejahatan tersebut.

"Zitao memecahkan telurnya, Bu! Zitao tidak bisa diam! Zitao menyebalkan!"

Zitao semakin melotot mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Zitao kaget. Mengapa Kyungsoo berkata demikian? Bukankah Zitao sudah membelanya tadi di kelas?

Melihat Bu Cinta mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang kelihatan seperti hampir menangis Zitao jadi sedih dan pundung. Dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan menjauh, mengasingkan diri di dekat rak piring plastik di sudut ruangan. Sedih ia memandang Kyungsoo yang lamat-lamat tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya sementara Bu Cinta membereskan telur yang pecah.

Apa aku memang menyebalkan? Tidak kok! Zitao tidak menyebalkan! Zitao tidak mengganggu! Zitao bisa diam! Kyungsoo saja yang pemarah! Huh. Zitao membatin kesal sambil menggaruk-nggaruk sisi rak piring dengan kukunya.

Zitao manyun sepanjang 40 menit ke depan sambil melihat Kyungsoo memasak. Huh. Zitao ingin memasak juga... Zitao lapar.

Tepat 60 menit kemudian Bu Cinta mengambil kue buatan Kyungsoo dari oven. Kyungsoo senang bukan main, ia melonjak-lonjak lucu dan hampir saja Zitao ikut-ikutan karena reflek, namun kemudian ia sadar Kyungsoo sedang ngambek padanya dan ia juga ngambek jadi ia kembali diam memperhatikan dan berjongkok.

.

Kyungsoo melirik Zitao yang pundung dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengatainya menyebalkan. Tapi memang, sih. Tapi itu kasar dan itu tidak baik! Kyungsoo tahu itu dan sebagai anak yang cerdas, ia lebih dari sekedar tahu bahwa ia harus meminta maaf pada Zitao.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kue kecilnya di meja. Memotongnya setengah dan meletakkannya di piring yang lain. Kemudian joging kecil menuju Zitao yang jongkok memainkan jarinya di lantai.

Ew.

Kyungsoo segera berjongkok. Lucu mengintip wajah Zitao dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan melihatnya dari bawah. Zitao mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Pelan-pelan ia menyerahkan kuenya pada Zitao dan pupil Zitao membesar. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan.

"Kyungsoo tidak marah?" ia bertanya lugu dan Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak. Kamu belum membantu apa-apa tadi di sana."

Zitao manyun.

"Tapi kamu bisa membantuku dengan mencicipi kueku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanggung ketika Zitao menerima kuenya tanpa ragu.

"Cuci tangan dulu!" Tepat sebelum tangan kotor Zitao menyentuh ujung kue itu Kyungsoo berseru. Zitao tampak kaget, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan segera bangkit berlari semangat menuju wastafel kecil di seberang.

Kyungsoo belum minta maaf pada Zitao tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu lagi melakukannya.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
